The Proposal
by snoopy-pie
Summary: AU Not Canon compliant. Hermione wonders over the love she feels for Harry and thinks about the path that lead her to Harry's Proposal No epilogue here! So I guess it is AU as far as that. Just some sweetness for our H/Hr delusions.


_**I've been writing so much angst lately for H/Hr that I thought it would be nice to write up a one shot dealing with nothing but how much they love each other. This is written from Hermione's point of view on the night that Harry proposes to her. I hope I have captured what most of you feel for Harry and Hermione. I think they are the most sweetest couple and I really believe that they are the true romance of the story. We just have to look a little deeper and keep it simple. Love is simply Love. ;)**_

_**As always these characters do not belong to me and I don't make any cash off of them. It's just for fun (but then you guys probably already know that).**_

_**Enjoy and please read and review!**_

_**Love Manda**_

The Proposal

I am so nervous this evening that I can barely keep my hand straight as I coat my lips with Luscious Rose Frosted lipstick. I look at myself in the mirror and give an imaginary kiss to my imaginary lover. What was I thinking when I allowed Ginny to talk me into wearing all of this makeup? This isn't me at all I think to myself as I pick up a tissue and wipe the offending waxy substance from my lips. I finish taking off the heavy blush as well as the bright eye shadow and replace it with a soft neutral color that complements my complexion and give myself a nod of approval. I sleek my hair down one last time before I hear his voice down in the foyer. I smile softly at my reflection, slip my pedicured toes into the new pumps that Luna and Ginny helped me pick out at the elite boutique Marcel's earlier that day. They told me that they had it on good authority that he was planning on proposing to me so they insisted on taking me shopping for the special occasion. I resisted at first until they found this sweet little skirt and blouse that I totally fell in love with. The skirt was a little shorter than what I normally wear but I was feeling a little bit more daring after that glass of champagne the shop owner offered to us. Being the girlfriend of the Chosen One did have its merits I suppose. So here I am shaking like a leaf as I descend the staircase and I take a deep breath when I see him standing there. I hardly notice the crisp white shirt and black blazer he has on as he watches me with those amazing green eyes. He tilts his head to one side taking in my short skirt and my cheeks grow warm under his gaze. I love him. It's as simple as that and every step I have ever taken with this man has been one step closer to this moment.

He kisses me on the cheek as his hand lightly reaches around to the small of my back and leads me out into the warm summer evening. There is a stretch limo waiting for us in front of my house and I gasp with surprise. I turn to see that twinkle in his eye and he moves closer to me. My legs turn to jelly when he whispers, "I thought we would do something a little different tonight." His voice is low and heavy and I lay a hand upon his chest. He kisses my lips gently almost as if he is kissing something so delicate it will break. He always treats me like a lady. We haven't made love yet but somehow tonight seems like it might be the right time. The perfect time whether he proposes to me or not.

A few photographers are waiting for us near the restaurant, but Harry doesn't acknowledge them. He has grown used to his notoriety I suppose. I smile when I think of the first time we had a run in with the press. I'm sure Rita Skeeter had a nice laugh when she realized that many years after that Triwizard Tournament her ramblings would indeed become truth. Harry and I have been dating exclusively for 2 years and I have to say that while they have not always been easy they have probably been the best years of my life.

I love talking to Harry. He always knows just what to say to make me laugh and make me feel like a desirable young woman. Something that Ron had struggled with daily when we had decided to give our relationship a chance.

We had finally called it quits after a blazing row nearly tore us apart. In order to save what was left of our friendship we both decided that night to forget the romance. Although romance was as far away from what Ron and I was that you could get. I think we realized that we brought out the worst in each other. I was devastated that I could be such a failure in my personal life, but Harry being who he is came and spent the entire night with me just talking. I don't even remember what we talked about really, but that night he began to change in my eyes into something more.

It wasn't until 5 months ago that I realized how deeply I had fallen in love with him. He had been through the hardest blows life can throw at you and even now I can remember how beaten and wore down he was. It took him a long time to get to this point in his life. He was so sad back then and old before his time. For months I kept my feelings to myself while he healed. He was messed up for a long time, but now he is a different man. He is stronger even though he is a still a little guarded with his feelings. It has been difficult for him and sometimes I wonder how he managed to deal with so much stress not to mention his magic that was by far more powerful than anything the wizarding world had seen thus far. He had to learn a lot of control.

Now he stands before me as a man. No longer is he that young frightened boy who had to face his own death…alone. I wish I could have been there with him but I suppose I would have hexed him to keep him from facing it. I couldn't have let him do it even though now I know it was the only way. I look up into his face and I smile my sweetest smile. I want him to know how much he means to me. I want him to feel my love shining off of me like sunlight. He looks at me and I see so much love in his eyes my heart pounds within my breast.

We are finally seated and we chat easily with one another. He reaches for my hand and I blush when he tells me, "You are so lovely Hermione." I was never one for romantic notions but with Harry it is different coming from his lips. Such endearments make me feel feminine and attractive. Something I never thought I would feel with any man. I'm so glad its Harry who makes me feel this way.

Halfway through desert I can see him beginning to get nervous. I can't hide my anticipation at all and I find myself being somewhat jumpy. He asks me if I would like to go for a walk in the gardens and I close my eyes. This is it. I know it. I am about to become engaged.

We walk quietly together for a little while in the gardens outside the restaurant. The twinkling lights illuminate the pathways and the fragrant flowers surround us with beauty. He leads me to a small little bench and says, "Let's sit for a moment love." it is so romantic I can barely believe it is happening. He sits beside me and allows me to cuddle within his arms. He is so sweet to ask me if I am cold. He always did care about me. This is where it happens I think. His voice is soft and shaky but he continues on. He is a Gryffindor through and through. "Sitting here with you in the moonlight is almost like a dream Hermione."

"Maybe it is a dream." I say teasingly. He caresses my face and looks into my eyes.

"Oh, I think it is real enough." He kisses me once again only this time there is something there that ignites between us. Passion. Desire. It is completely overwhelming. We are both ready I think. He pulls away from me and his breathing is hard and fast. He wants me. I can see it shimmering deep within in his eyes.

I catch my breath when he slides down beside me and holds my hands tightly in his. He says some sort of enchantment and a little black box materializes right before me. Tears begin to fall from my eyes from absolute happiness.

"Hermione, you are my light in all this darkness that has been life. I think you know that I care for you but it is more than that. I love you Hermione." My heart is pounding so hard!

"You are what I think of when I first wake up in the morning and you are always on my mind as I drift off to sleep at night. I want you to always be in my life and so…" He pauses long enough for that little black lid on that box to pop open and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I don't think I can breathe!!

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He looks up at me with those amazing eyes and I see in them my past my present and my future.

I see the future father of my children and someone I can grow old with. Someone whom I can trust with not only my life as I had done so many times in the past, but with my love as well. He will love me all of our days together. I know he will.

I look deep into his eyes and give him my answer. One that I don't have to deliberate upon.

"Yes Harry, I'll be your wife." I nod my head in approval and his smile spreads over his entire face. He wraps me up in those strong arms and I feel loved and happy. Sometime between my yes and our embrace that lovely diamond ring had materialize upon my finger, but it doesn't matter when or how it got there. What matters is that our life has just begun.

"I love you Harry," I whisper contentedly.

"I love you too Hermione."

Such simplicity is our love. It is uncomplicated and unconditional. I know that years later when I tell this story to our children and grandchildren they will not understand how easy love came to us. It isn't intricate or some great mystery. Love is simply Love.


End file.
